


delicate

by scattered_dream



Series: N + P = <3 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, they are very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: Thank you for reading this trash :3





	1. Chapter 1

“Damn, Prom. You look so good like this,” Noctis whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, receiving a shudder in response. “So pretty, so vulnerable, just for me...” 

Prompto whined from against the shower wall and Noctis bit down on the back of his neck softly, pulling Prompto against his body and slowly brushing his dick between Prompto’s cheeks, teasing him. 

Prompto squirmed while Noctis held him in place, pinning his wrists against the wall and pressing open-mouthed kisses to the most sensitive parts of Prompto’s neck, the blonde moaning softly and subconsciously pushing his hips back against Noctis. 

“Eager, mm?” Noctis chuckled. Prompto groaned in frustration at the feeling of Noct’s body against his, touching him but not pushing in just yet. 

“Please,” Prompto muttered, his own dick throbbing. “I… need you,” he said, cheeks flushing from more than just the heat of the water coming down on them. 

“You had me just a few hours ago, baby. You need me again already?” Noctis couldn’t help but tease him, knowing they both got off on Prompto’s desperation and submissive nature. 

“Yes,” he gasped as Noctis pressed more firmly against him, wedging himself between his cheeks but still not pushing in. 

Prompto pressed his hands flat against the slippery wall as he bent over and stuck his ass out further. 

The prince groaned at the sight, and Prompto felt his dick twitch against his ass, eyelids fluttering closed as he lapped up the attention he was getting. 

“Gorgeous,” Noctis said quietly, resting his hands against Prompto’s round cheeks and giving them a quick squeeze. “Should I take you now, Prom? You’re practically begging for it,” he said gruffly, referring to the way Prompto was putting himself on display for him. 

Prompto nodded fervently and Noctis would’ve laughed at his enthusiasm if he weren’t so turned on. 

“So perfect for me, pretty baby...”

He leaned forward to nibble on Prompto’s earlobe, making the blonde squirm even more, and he gave him a quick smack on his ass as a warning. “Don’t move,” he said firmly. 

Prompto felt a shiver go down his spine even under the warm water. There were few times Noctis used that tone, one of utmost authority and control, and to say it had an effect on Prompto was certainly an understatement. 

Noctis continued leaving marks on Prompto’s neck and upper back, before sliding down and leaving a trail of kisses on his back down to his ass, where he parted his cheeks and stuck his tongue in with no warning. 

Prompto jolted at the sensation, taking a shaky breath and moaning when his boyfriend licked at the sensitive skin. Noctis held a firm grip on his cheeks, keeping them spread open for his tongue to do its magic. 

Prompto was panting by the time Noctis removed his mouth from his ass and straightened up, grabbing onto Prompto’s hips and flipping him around to face him. 

“What do you want, Prom?” 

Prompto groaned, tipping his head back and leaning against the shower wall, eyelids falling shut. 

His lover didn’t allow that for very long, sliding a hand into Prompto’s wet locks and coaxing his head down once again. “Open your eyes, baby. I wanna see your pretty eyes.” 

Prompto bit his lip but opened his eyes, never being able to deny Noctis anything. He was rewarded with a smirk and dark, lust-filled eyes locked onto his own, and he tried his hardest not to look away from Noct’s scrutinizing gaze. 

“That’s it, Prom. You’re so beautiful,” he spoke softly, and Prompto’s eyes lingered lower on his body, taking in his lean muscle and looking lower still, eyeing the hardened cock he knew would eventually be filling him up. 

Noctis laughed at his stare, completely shameless. Prompto quickly averted his eyes and Noctis pulled his chin back, forcing eye contact once more. “Come here,” he said and pulled Prompto somehow closer against his body, pressing his lips against Prompto’s roughly. It was a sloppy kiss, hot and messy, but it was intoxicating nonetheless. 

Noctis shoved his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, and Prompto’s cheeks pinkened when he remembered where else that tongue had been only moments ago. 

The water was steadily getting cooler, but it felt good to the boys as there was an undeniable heat growing between the two of them regardless of water temperature. 

Noctis pulled away and licked his lips. “You taste good, Prompto. All of you tastes so good, so sweet,” he whispered into his hair, pressing a kiss to the wet locks. 

Prompto shivered as Noctis grabbed his shoulders and pushed him gently against the wall. He lined himself up with Prompto’s hole and slowly pushed in, the water making it easier than he expected. 

He groaned at the tightness, and Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep, shuddering breaths as he was filled. He was honestly a little impressed with how well he was able to take it, normally needing more preparation. Both of them were desperate, and Noctis hadn’t bothered stretching him. 

Prompto was always so tight but with only the droplets of water between their bodies, it felt even better than when he was properly lubed up. Noctis moved his hips slowly, grinding into his boyfriend carefully, not wanting to hurt him. Prompto knew this and his heart felt warm and gooey knowing Noctis cared so much about him to be careful even during such an intensely pleasurable act. 

“Noct, you — You can do more,” Prompto said breathlessly. 

Noctis nibbled his ear again and Prompto whined. “Are you sure, baby? I just want to make sure it’s not too much,” he said, and Prompto couldn’t tell if it was a genuine comment or a tease. Either way, he knew what he wanted. 

“I’m good, I promise,” he whispered, and that was all the encouragement Noctis needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this trash :3


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto’s mouth hung open, catching some of the water that fell gracefully down his cheeks, dripping from his wet hair. He could feel himself drooling, hoping Noctis wouldn’t notice amidst all of the water on his face. 

Noctis had picked up his pace, thrusting into Prompto’s body with more force than before, their bodies moving together in a sensual rhythm. Prompto distantly patted himself on the back for getting them a non-slip mat for the shower, which was helping them stay upright with each forceful movement of Noct’s hips colliding with his own. 

“ _Fuck_ , you feel good, baby,” Noctis said, his ability to string words together becoming a struggle at that point. 

“Oh… Gods, Noct… F-fuck, _more_ …” 

Prompto didn’t even know what he was saying, but he babbled on, crying out Noct’s name and gasping for breath. 

“You want more? Are you sure?” Noctis asked, leaning forward to bite into Prompto’s shoulder, the blonde letting out a cry, the intoxicating mixture of pleasure and pain fogging his mind. 

“Baby?” Noctis continued, teasing him by slowing his thrusts down into gentle waves of pleasure, so good but not enough. 

His words caught up to Prompto and he nodded enthusiastically. It took a lot of concentration for him to conjure up a verbal response to his lover's question, but he managed it as Noctis continued to bite him softly across his neck and down his chest, sucking each bite he left to soothe the pain and leave purple marks on his porcelain skin. 

“Give it to me, Noct… I can take it, I’m good, I promise!” Prompto whined desperately; now that he could form words again, they tumbled out of his mouth without preamble. 

Noctis hummed, pretending the words weren’t making his cock swell and sending a rush of heat throughout his whole body. 

“You’re not just good, you’re the _best_ , Prom,” he whispered, giving the shell of his ear a soft lick. “You know that, right? Tell me you’re the best, then I’ll give you what you deserve, okay pretty boy?” His words were spoken in his soft, sleepy tone that just _oozed_ sex. 

Prompto groaned, feeling intense arousal flood his veins, the heat going not just southward but throughout his body, until he felt warm and flushed all over. He was humiliated by Noctis’s request, but Prompto’s deep desire to please him was stronger than any other feeling in that moment. 

“I…” he started, distracted by Noct’s hands roaming up and down his sides. 

“Come on, baby. You can do it,” Noctis cooed, caressing Prompto’s body, hands grazing his hips down to his thighs, and then working their way up his back, rubbing soothingly. 

“I’m the best,” Prompto mumbled, cheeks flushed dark pink, letting his eyes fall closed as he was rewarded with a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Mm, you really are,” Noctis praised, lips curling upwards in a sweet smile. “Thank you, Prom. What a good boy you’ve been…” he said, moving his hands down to cup his cheeks and spread them further apart. He gave a particularly hard thrust into Prompto’s hole, the blonde stumbling forward from the force of it, but Noctis was quick to pull him close, keeping him upright as he caught his balance. 

“ _Noct,_ ” Prompto whined, arching into his touch. 

“I’m going to fuck you properly now,” Noctis growled, shoving his dick deeper inside of him without restraint. 

Prompto cried out at the sensation, amazed that Noctis could still surprise him after they’d spent so much time together, after so many rounds of rough sex. He brought his arms behind him, bracing himself against the wall, watching the water cascade over Noctis’s chest and hair and settling on his arms, droplets of water flying away as he thrust into Prompto faster than before, grunts of pleasure spilling out of his mouth and hunger pooling in his dark eyes. 

Quickly realizing it was no good to try and hold onto the shower wall behind him, Prompto instead held onto Noctis for dear life, allowing him to support his weight in his arms, knowing the prince was strong enough to do so without much added effort. 

He smiled when he felt Noct’s arms wrap around him and hold him close; he felt so beautifully _connected_ to Noctis, content with the overwhelming feeling of becoming one with him. He let his lover do the work as he turned into a drooling mess, crying out for Noctis to go _faster_ , _harder_ , and give him _more_. 

Noctis did just that, fucking him senseless and supporting him while doing so. His eyes met with Prompto’s and an unseen force pulled the two of them together like magnets as they leaned in to crash their lips together, flawlessly in sync with each other as they always were. 

They were a mess of tangled limbs and moans, sweat gathering on their bodies only to be quickly washed away by the water that became a cool relief in the heat they were making between their bodies. 

They pulled apart for a moment to breathe in panting gasps, Prompto looking and feeling absolutely wrecked and Noctis pooling all of his energy into making Prompto feel good, and treating himself to his lover’s tight heat that eagerly sucked him in as he thrusted. 

All too soon, he could feel the heat curling in his gut as he was nearing ecstasy, and leaned forward to kiss Prompto gently, which was always his warning that he would fall apart soon. 

Prompto smiled softly in response, somehow looking so peaceful while he squirmed against Noctis, who was still pounding into his body. 

Noctis moved his hands down to cup Prompto’s bum again, never being able to resist touching his cute little ass for long. When Prompto groaned in delight, he landed a sharp smack on one of his cheeks, watching as Prompto’s eyes widened and catching him as he fell into Noctis’s arms, shuddering as he came hard over their wet bodies. 

“Noctis!” he cried out as he released, holding onto him tightly as his knees buckled, limp body falling forward. 

And _that_ — the combination of Prompto using his full name while letting go, and watching the effect he had on his little blonde boyfriend, seeing him practically turn to jelly in his arms — was what made Noctis fall apart, too. He groaned as he came hard, keeping his arms locked around Prompto and tangling his fingers in his wet fringe, letting his head rest in the crook of Prompto’s neck as he finished. 

The two of them remained like that for a few moments, Noctis gripping Prompto tightly so he wouldn’t fall over as he pulled out, kissing every part of his face as he did so. They shared a few more sweet kisses on the lips, gentle and loving, before Noctis turned the water off. 

Prompto threw his arms around Noctis’s neck and wrapped his long legs around his waist, letting his boyfriend carry him out of the shower, giggling as he was brought to their bedroom and gently set down on the bed. 

Noct grabbed two towels and wrapped one around his waist, bringing the other around Prompto, who had curled into a fetal position in bed, somehow making himself appear even smaller. Noctis laughed softly, knowing this was exactly how Prompto liked to sleep most nights, curled tightly into a ball. 

He was glad their come had washed away with the water in the shower, meaning they could skip the cleaning and get straight to cuddling, their favorite part of nights like these. 

Noctis wrapped his body around Prompto, expression fond as he lightly kissed the top of his head. He held him tightly in his arms, making him feel safe as could be, protecting and caring for him even as their synchronized breathing evened out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides face in hands* 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
